


Кошмары

by IrhelSol



Series: nightmare [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2021-02-12 15:00:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21478270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrhelSol/pseuds/IrhelSol
Summary: Беты: Медичка Шани, УянцНаписан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019, возможен некоторый ООС
Relationships: Donquixote Doflamingo/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Series: nightmare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548163
Kudos: 11





	Кошмары

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leytenator](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/gifts).

> Беты: Медичка Шани, Уянц  
Написан в команду fandom Corazon De Joker etc 2019, возможен некоторый ООС

Огонь пляшет в уродливом, припадочном танце, освещает такие же уродливые фигуры внизу, чёрные и красные от всполохов, — Дофламинго не должен их видеть из-за повязки, но видит. Ненависть тоже черна и красна, от неё кипит воздух, она коптит голые ступни, одежду, слизистые и лёгкие. Мышцы горят и немеют от напряжения: висеть копчёным куском мяса над прилавком и орать от обиды, страха и боли — омерзительно.  
Умирать от жажды.  
Задыхаться от унижения и бессилия.  
Тонуть в едкой, как дым, волне праведного гнева, заполняющего голову и внутренности, пока темнота внутри не станет больше и сильнее той, что снаружи, и не вырвется на свободу.  
Но как же всё равно страшно и хочется пить!  
  
_— Почему вы не преклоняете колени?! Что за неуважение?! Кто-нибудь, дайте мне пистолет!_  
  
_— Они ведь семья тенрюбито, верно?!_  
_— Бывших! Теперь, даже если мы их убьём, дозорные палец о палец не ударят._  
_— Давайте переломаем им все кости молотом! Или всадим в них тысячу стрел!_  
  
_— Тебя нужна сила, чтобы отомстить?_  
  
_— Братик, пожалуйста, остановись! Братик!_  
_— Дофламинго, Росинант… Простите, что у вас был такой плохой отец._  
  
_— Там ребёнок с чьей-то головой! Это сын Хоминга!_  
_— Убейте Дофламинго! Его нельзя оставлять в живых!_  
  
_— Воинский номер 01746. Коммандер Морского Дозора Росинант…_  
  
Дофламинго силится дышать, но вокруг темно, темнота давит на глаза, полнится звуками неровного дыхания. А ещё что-то держит, крепко, крепче нитей, и на секунду тьма разевает пасть и пожирает его. Только воздух вокруг и кровать под ним трясутся от Королевской воли.

— Твою ж, — хрипит он. Горло саднит: видимо, орал, не слыша себя. Дофламинго морщится.  
  
Размытый в темноте силуэт склонившегося над ним монстра заслоняет весь мир. Тьма вновь разевает пасть: отец, мама умерла, потому что мы жили в таком грязном месте... тебе нужна сила... воинский номер 01746, коммандер Морского Дозора... я тоже — Ди…  
  
— Тихо, это я, Доффи.  
Глаза напротив горят жёлтой холодной злостью, а руки сжимают Дофламинго запястья.  
— Ло, пусти. Ну же! — Дофламинго не может расслабиться в этом живом капкане. Он почти вырвался из кошмара, но не из постыдной слабости. Адреналин кипит в крови, выворачивает суставы и жилы, скалит зубы. Жаждет всего и сразу.  
А ещё Дофламинго отчаянно хочет пить.  
Ло склоняется ниже, игнорируя приказ. Игнорируя тонкий, тревожный звон нитей в воздухе. Из носа Ло капает кровь, чёрная в сумраке.  
  
— Я держу тебя, а не удерживаю. Ты едва не разнёс всё крыло. Хрен с ним, дворцом, хрен со мной — я могу защититься и залечить раны. Ты. Ты можешь держать себя?  
  
Дофламинго прикрывает глаза и медленно выдыхает. Щенок обнаглевший. Стискивает кулаки. Держит он меня!  
Держит.  
Контроль — это власть. Медленно разжать пальцы, один за другим. Расслабиться под чужим весом и чуткой хваткой. Это не враг. Даже нити — казалось бы, всего лишь инструмент, бездумное оружие, неотделимая часть Дофламинго, и те узнали Ло и не пытаются убить или покалечить. Хлещут, танцуют вокруг худой вороной фигуры, как духи вокруг шамана. Злые, взволнованные, недовольные, алчущие. Опасные и покорные.  
  
— Хорошо. Вижу, начал соображать, — Ло кивает, слегка отстраняется, собранный и серьёзный, как на врачебном осмотре. Ло, его «Хирург Смерти».  
  
Говорят, смерть — это покой. Хирург тот же врач, удаляет лишнее, помогает излечиться, но Дофламинго никогда не рассматривал себя как… ущербного. Он недовольно кривит рот, стряхивает руки и растирает запястья: хватка у Ло железная и без Воли Вооружения, синяки к утру будут шикарные. Хмуро осматривается в поисках бутылки вина.  
  
Ло сидит у него в ногах неподвижно и прямо, его замерший тяжёлый взгляд давит. На губах и подбородке подсохшая кровь, и он, молчаливый и угрюмый, до дрожи напоминает Росинанта.  
  
— Когда-нибудь я найду лекарство от твоих кошмаров. Может быть, вырежу кусочек в нужном участке мозга, — Ло касается своего виска, и это вновь десятилетний мальчишка, обвешанный гранатами и в пятнах неизлечимой болезни, что обивал порог Спайдер Майлс много лет назад. Злобный одичавший волчонок. Ло ухмыляется — взросло и неприятно, стирая сходство. Но Дофламинго всё равно видит тени кошмаров за его плечом. Горящий в агонии Флеванс, тележку с трупами, кровь на снегу… Высокую фигуру в перьевой шубе.  
  
— А почему себе ещё ничего не отрезал? — фыркает Дофламинго и откидывается на подушки, облизывает пересохшие губы, шевелит пальцами. Где-то под раскиданными вещами и подушками прячется вожделенная бутылка.  
Немного не по себе от знания, что от тебя могут отрезать что-то поважнее руки или языка.  
То, что сделало таким, каков есть. Привело на своё место, собрало вокруг Семью.  
Важные поступки, решения, чувства… Несколько нитей обрываются, и Дофламинго не сразу понимает, что же произошло.  
  
— Такого удовольствия я тебе не доставлю.  
  
Ло перехватывает бутылку своим Пространством, и в руке Дофламинго — глиняная ваза с цветами, а он готов выпить даже подтухшую на жаре, мутную воду. Там, на стене, он мечтал о глотке чего угодно, хоть помоев, хоть кошачьей мочи.  
  
Ваза разлетается на куски, кровь на пальцах слаще любого вина.  
  
Затылок стискивает прохладная, притупляющая лихорадочные мысли ладонь, разворачивает Дофламинго лицом к Ло, и ко рту прижимаются узкие, солоноватые, с острым свежим привкусом вина губы — и Дофламинго сначала давится, проливая, но быстро входит во вкус и позволяет себя напоить.  
  
Дофламинго пьёт долго, просит ещё и ещё, обводит линии татуировки на влажной, гибкой спине, и знает, почему Ло не подчистит память ни себе, ни ему.  
  
Если Дофламинго забудет, всё станет бессмысленно.  
Если забудет Ло… он не забудет. Они слишком похожи. Свобода от прошлого — это не для них.  
  
На Дресс Розе, в его стране, его королевстве, никто не должен страдать, голодать или бояться чего-либо. Дофламинго заботится о своём народе: убирает тех, кто наводит смуту, защищает и развлекает жителей — и готовится к войне, которая уничтожит мир. Мир, в котором нельзя оступаться, иначе свои же предадут забвению, где люди — безумное стадо, готовое закидать камнями неповинных детей, где брат вынужден убивать брата, а Мировое Правительство прячет свою жадность и грехи за геноцидом.  
  
Пустая бутылка дребезжит по полу, Ло тянет Дофламинго на подушки, молча и ласково-властно, как врач, укладывающий больного в кровать. «Тебе надо выспаться, завтра карнавал, король должен объявить открытие. Доффи… ты хотел потанцевать, помнишь?»  
«Помню. С тобой».  
  
В конце концов, во всём мире останутся только два «монстра». Он и Ло.  
И они будут держать друг друга — пока один из них не расцепит руки.  
  
Есть кошмары, которые нельзя прекратить. Иначе всё потеряет смысл.  
Есть кошмары, которые обрывать и не хочется.


End file.
